Helmets or visors with suspension systems to secure a helmet or visor to a user are used in a number of industries as protective headgear for workers and drivers of vehicles such as motorcycles and snowmobiles.
Suspension systems and mechanisms for adjusting and mechanisms for locking them are known in the art. Examples include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,628 issued on Jul. 24, 1990 in the name of Freund. Another example is US Patent Application 2004/0060154 published Apr. 1, 2004 in the name of Landrey.